


Marcus, Please.

by Scientia_Fantasia



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, wrench is a poly mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scientia_Fantasia/pseuds/Scientia_Fantasia
Summary: “Purely out of curiosity, are you aware I’ve been flirting with you for months?”





	Marcus, Please.

**Author's Note:**

> hey what's up watch dogs fandom

“You  _are_  my prettiest friend,” said the mask’s modulated voice with a level of sincerity that went unnoticed.

Marcus just laughed, dropping himself onto the hackerspace’s worn out couch and opening his laptop. “Aw, come on, you just gonna say that in front of Sitara?”

The joke didn’t land. Sitara was supposed to make some preening comment–Wrench was supposed to object to it or… _something_. Instead, Sitara just turned to Marcus with a disbelieving raise of her eyebrow, and Wrench looked up from his latest pet project to stare at him, mask displaying a pixelated squint.

Marcus gave them both a wary look. “…alright, obviously I’m missing something,” he ventured. “Anyone care to fill me in?”

“Yeah,” went Wrench, “I mean…” he glanced at Sitara, and they shared an inscrutable look. Then the mask turned to him, back to its default X’s. “Purely out of curiosity, are you aware I’ve been flirting with you for months?”

Marcus stared at him, and his consequential “ _What?”_  earned a chorus of groans from the peanut gallery. Wrench and Sitara were expected, but apparently Horatio was tuned into this conversation, too. “What!” Marcus said to Horatio. “He acts this way with everyone!” And, turning back to Wrench. “You…you act this way with everyone.”  _Right?_

“No,” came a flat voice from behind him. Oh, good, Josh, too? “He doesn’t, you’re just used to it because he’s always this way around you. He has a really obvious crush, and that’s coming from me.”

He turned to Wrench, who shrugged carelessly in confirmation.

“You…” Marcus frowned, as his brain tried all at once to analyze every interaction he’d ever had with Wrench. It…y’know, it sort of made sense, except–“You had me set you up with someone!”

Wrench’s head tilted slightly, and then more, neck going limp as his mask flashed two question marks before switching to ellipses. “Well, yeah,” he said, as if that made perfect sense. He turned to look at Sitara. She shook her head at him, so he looked back, mask back to default. “I have a tenuous grasp on monogamy. That was kind of a,” he twirled his wrists in circles in an explanatory manner. “Mating display. This is where my mask would do a little rainbow if I ever put that in.” It went blank, but he did sparkle-fingers in an arc in front of his face to simulate the effect. “So, in short, you’re cute and I’m available. What are your thoughts on the subject?”

He folded his hands together, mask holding a pleasant smile that switched to a nervous side-eye for only the briefest of moments.

“Uh,” went Marcus. His thoughts…his thoughts were still happening. He didn’t think he could feel anything but ‘shock’ at the moment. Besides, “You…kinda got me backed into a corner here.” Whatever he felt about this, he didn’t feel great discussing it in front of their mutual friends.  _Talk about pressure._

“Oh.” Wrench looked around at everyone else. “Right. I should have asked this in private. We’ll get back to it later, then.” He gave him a finger-gun and a wink before turning on his heel and continuing his work like their conversation had never happened.

Marcus fell back against the couch, staring off into the space where Wrench was.

Everything…suddenly made a  _whole_  lot more sense.


End file.
